degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-24712996-20140607001815
Very pro Miles Hollingsworth post: Miles attracted my attention as soon as he came on the screen with his cute smile, mischevious eyes and demanding presence even distracting Maya to the point she got clumsy. In those few seconds there was this realisation that this boy was going to be a big part of Degrassi, it was in the way he made Maya smile for the first time in ages by just being there, and just like that I became intrigued by Miles Hollingsworth. The first night where he met Maya revealed just how complicated and complex this boy was as his persona as a 'bad boy' started to crack and we got a glimpse into his true self. There he was smoking weed outside of a club as if he was Snoop Lion without a care in the world, but then his loneliness was disturbed by Maya - if you want to get symbolic then he was alone until he met her. And Maya acted all awkward around him since she saw what we did which was a cute boy who differed from anyone she knew. He looked self-assured, confident and wise beyond his years, however, looks can be deceiving. We witnessed Mr Hollingsworth harshly berating his son that first night for a matter for which he had no real fault yet not once did Miles seek to put the blame on anyone else. Slowly, we saw that this boy was used to cruel words being flung his way, that he had accepted this was the way things were meant to be. And then he gave Maya his credit card to ensure she got home safely. My poor heart started shipping them from that very moment since here was this boy putting aside any resentment at getting in trouble on her account to give Maya, a relative stranger, his credit card with whom she could do anything for all he knew. That didn't matter to Miles, he saw a girl in distress and did whatever in his power to be there for her, to make sure she was safe. His selflessness made me smile, it signalled that he would always be there for her which he had been. Then at the party his father held, we saw how he was regarded with indifference by the one man whose approval he deeply craved. Again, he held no resentment towards Maya when he got in trouble due to an action of hers and my heart ached to think that there had been many times where he had to just listen to his father go on and on about him lacking something - he was viewed as a burden and he felt like one. Miles then acted out in order to channel his frustrations somehow and get his father's attention and jumped into the swimming pool: I'm feeling all metaphorical today, but it was like he had been pushed to the edge and was now struggling to stay afloat. He was confused, hurt and unloved. Miles wasn't a rich kid, he was just a kid who was emotionally vulnerable. And then they all went to Paris, or acted against a green screen as it was, where I fell head over heals for this boy wonder like Maya. We saw a different side to Miles since here he could just be a teasing teenage boy with no pressure to live up to expectations and, damn it, he exceeded all our expectations. When he helped Maya look for Tristan, walking around Paris late at night, it revealed another part of him because this boy was always willing to help if needed...he liked feeling needed since no-one ever made him feel wanted. He comforted Maya, who had been very really rude to him, by putting his ego aside and then gave her his umbrella with the parting words 'don't say I never did anything for you' - he walked back in the rain to the hotel so she wouldn't get ill, he risked his health to ensure that another person was safe. His words just showed how he wanted people to acknowledge this side of him, to see past the facade. Tristan kissed him in Paris and Miles didn't react negatively. Now, I am not saying he should get a medal for doing the decent thing, but a lot of boys his age would lash out or act aggressively at the situation, and Miles just owned the shit out of it. He looked flattered and went out of his way to make sure that Tristan knew he was fine with him being gay - he saw people for who they were. And him hugging Tristan shirtless was a sign that he was comfortable enough in his masculinity to not feel like he had to adopt an alpha male approach like Tristan's own brother did. He accepted Tristan and hoped that he too would be accepted for all he was which was an amazing guy who got treated badly. Then came the word 'slut'. As a proud feminist, I can tell you slut-shaming is the one thing I will never stand for. Yet in the episode I saw a new side of Miles which was this boy who liked a girl who he thought reciprocated his feelings only to see her with another guy, and it validated all the negative thoughts he felt about himself - his entire life he was told he was never enough, what he saw was proof of this. I imagine in that moment, as he sat watching that video, that every cruel word his father said came rushing back as it lurked in the background just taunting him. Of course, the normalisation of the words by his peers also contributed to him saying it, bu once he saw the effect it had on Maya then he felt truly remorseful. His initial emotional reaction stemmed from a place of insecurity and he hated that he made someone else feel that way. He went away to think about why he was wrong and how he could make it better. He stopped Neil from sexually attacking Maya, you would be surprised how many people don't do anything, and apologised while calling out the sexist double standards in our society when it comes to sexuality. He's the only who has ever apologised for slut-shaming despite the fact he's a 15 year old boy whose bruised ego could have prevented him from doing the right thing, and he helped Maya find out who was behind her cyber-bullying. He was the only one who helped her as even the teachers did nothing, he would once again do whatever he could go help. He found out soon after that his father was cheating. It was one thing to deal with the fact that his parents didn't seem to love him but now they didn't love each other and his whole family was falling apart. He wasn't good enough for anybody, he just was never enough. He didn't want to see his mother hurt so he tried to found out the truth for himself, he didn't want to live a facade any longer for the world, and his concerned efforts were not appreciated or recognised. Instead of comforting a boy scared about losing his family, his parents put their selfish needs first by refusing to acknowledge their own mistakes - it was easier to criticise Miles than face up to the fact that they were the ones lacking any sort of kindness or empathy. And he didn't tell his siblings, even though they treat him with no kind regard, since he didn't want to burden them with this knowledge, he would handle the pain all by himself as he'd always done. He was used to it. My baby then did possibly the thing I am most proud of him for when he walked out on the basketball team as he didn't want to condone what had happened to Zoe and play with someone who was behind her ordeal, not even her supposed friend Tristan did this. Miles acted slightly insensitively earlier on yet once he understood the severity of the situation then he stood up for Zoe, he refused let anyone get away with such a crime. Honestly, guys I know buy into the culture which blames women and have said some terrible things, but Miles did the right thing. It took him time but like always he got there in the end. He sang to Maya a Take That song which was a big deal for me since no guy I know would do that unless they wanted their mates to make fun of them, but Miles risked humiliation for the girl he loves. He went away after having his gift refused to think about how he could make it up to Maya, he was ever trying to buy her forgiveness since I suspect that's the sort of gesture which his parents have shown him. And he wore that little straw hat while crooning out the words 'I Want You Back' as he admitted publicly he was wrong. Calm and cool Miles was putting himself out there for someone he cared about, he was trying his best. And then Zigmund happened. Ugh, I am not even going to compare the two here since there is no competiton. However, Miles made an effort for Maya to be civil with a guy who he had heard less than favourable things about. He was protective of what he loved, he didn't want to not be enough again, and so informed a teacher about his suspicions about Zigmund's illegal activities after the latter basically said that he did not care that his girlfriend may get implicated in his affairs. Honestly, it was so mature on his part since be could have taken matters into his own hands yet decided to go to those who could help, he displayed just how far he has come in his reactions. However, then Ziggy messed with my boy when he called Maya 'sloppy seconds' even after Miles made an effort to be civil again for Maya. His ego never ever gets in the way of him doing what he feels is right. And he defended the girl he loved which was a testament to the fact he is ALWAYS looking out for her, right from the first moment he had her back. Miles was beat up while being verbally abused at the same time and him using the fake gun was to make Zig feel as hurt and humiliated as he did because he had finally cracked under the weight of being a punching bag - this was the one situation where he could make someone realise how they made him feel. He was just fed up of always being the scapegoat for all that was wrong in the world, he was just fed up of life. I love Miles, that is no secret, but it's not because he's perfect. What makes Miles so great to me is the fact that he never gives up, he always tries to do his best even after he messes up. He realises where he does wrong and seeks to recicity it whilst always being there to help someone. He has such a big heart with so much love, he's just a good guy who is misunderstood at times. He's so relatable because he does make mistakes, is reckless, and craves acceptance. He's just Miles Hollingsworth III, the guy who never gives up hope and loves with all his heart.